Shyguys and Shygals: Masked Love
by Fanwriter34
Summary: A look at the relationships and loves lives of Shyguys and Shygals! Along with some more sexual investigations. (Has Lemons)
1. Prolouge

Shyguys are pretty timid people. Their small, simple, quiet, and well, shy. They always wear a mask hiding their face. However not much is heard about Shyguys after they got replaced with a new race, Shygals. After that, Shyguys were no longer needed in Koopa Queen's army. Unlike Shyguys, Shygals were much taller, less timid and shy, and could perform actions better than Shyguys. Where are Shyguys to this day?

No one really knows. After no longer being needed in the military, the simply went to living normal lives. Shygals and their bodies were known to much more attractive than that of a Shyguy, having thicker thighs, nice breasts, curvy waists, they were the ideal woman. Of course with their being different races of Shyguys, the same applied to Shygals. Due to Shyguys being scarce nowadays, Shygals were forced to seek other men. Of course if a Shygal were to find a Shyguy, they would presumably make them their love through different acts to make them gain their love. Each race often has different methods in trying to get their lover, but all Shygals share the same method when it comes Shyguys.

That method being dominating them. You see, Shyguys are submissive when it comes to it, and will easily whatever their loves asks with slight hesitation, even in outrageous tasks, the Shyguy will do the task. In a way, Shygals complete the relationship with Shyguys, with them being the submissive ones, and Shygals being the dominant. There are no cases of a Shyguy not accepting the love of Shygals, even so, the Shygal would simply force the Shyguy into the relationship. In most cases that's what happens in the scenario. Shyguys are very shy and timid, as stated earlier, and Shygals often take advantage to this, using their submissiveness to force into loving them and pretty much, well submitting to them. Some Shygals with fetishes often use Shygals to take advantage of their fetishes.

On rare occasions you can Shygals holding a Shyguy on a leash. Now after explaining the story of Shygals and Shyguys, and their relationships, let's take a look at some in action.

 **A/N: This on my part was another experiment I did. Next chapter we get in the more, "interesting" parts. Be sure leave a review as it helps me become a better writer. Thanks for reading, as always.**


	2. Red and Blue: The stormy night

Today we have our Shyguy, red. Red is typical quiet and timid Shyguy, normally staying indoors and keeping to himself. On this day there was a storm raging outside, which luckily for red gave him a reason to snuggle up indoors. He was sitting down on his couch watching T.V. with a blanket covering himself before hearing a knock on his door. Red never really had visitors, as he really didn't have anyone to come over due to his, well shyness.

"Huh? Someone's at the door? I don't remember ordering a package, and in this storm?" Red got up and walked to the door before opening it revealing the visitor. The person was a common Shygal, with a blue tunic and pink curly hair. Her height was the average Shygal height, which meant she was four times taller than him. Rain poured down behind her as she looked for who could have opened the door, then she stared down at Shyguy with a hesitant glare. She was drenched with rain, her curls dripping water.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need shelter until the storm goes away. Could you help me, please?"

"Of course! Come right in!" He opened the door as the Shygal walked in. Red shut the door behind him before helping his guest.

"Here, let me get a towel." Replied Red before going into his bathroom to help her. He soon returned with the towel handing it to her, allowing her to dry herself off. The Shygal glared around the room, admiring Red's décor.

"You got a nice place here." Remarked the Shygal.

"Oh, um, thanks." Said Red.

"Do you need some spare clothes? Mine are too small, but I can look around!"

"Yeah, and a shower would be nice."

"Oh, just use my bathroom." Red showed her to her bathroom. As they walked down he noticed how her wet tunic stuck to her breasts, showing some revealing details. Red looked away in embarrassment.

"Here it is. I'll get some clothes for you."

He ran off to go find some clothes. He could hear the water running in the bathroom while looked around for suitable clothes for her wear. He goes into his closet looking around for anything that might be suitable. After scampering around a bit he manages to find some long robes for her to wear. He then runs to the bathroom to hand her the clothes. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"I found some clothes for you." He says at the door. No response. He calls for her again, with no response. After building up his courage, he enters the bathroom. The sight he sees amazes him. Her body is nude, with water droplets covering her, as her breasts hang freely, and her ass freely on display. She stares at the mirror before turning to see Red with his mask showing two little red spots for his cheeks.

"Oh u-u-u-um, s-s-sorry! S-s-s-so-so-so s-s-sorry!" He says before dropping the clothes off and slamming the door, running into his bedroom. He covered himself with his blankets as he stammered, while thinking about what he had, and much of an idiot he was. He sat there for a while on his bed, before a knock came on his door.

"Come in…" Sighed Red as the Shygal came in with her new clothes.

"Oh, I wanted to just thank you for the clothes and such."

"Oh no its fine. Listen, about earlier…" He looks down as he begins to blush again.

"Don't worry its fine. I know you didn't mean to." The Shygal crawls into bed with him. She places herself next to while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I never got your name." Says the Shygal.

"Oh, um. It's Red." The Shygal chuckled.

"That's funny, my name is Blue." Red began to laugh as well.

"Heh, red and blue. It has a nice ring to it." They laid in bed chucking with themselves. Blue begins to slowly shift herself closer to him. They talked for a little while before Blue began to shift closer to him.

"I never thanked you for helping me…" As she got closer to him, she embraced him with a big hug. As she wrapped arms around him, Red found his head wedged between her breasts as he began to stammer.

"Oh i-it's no problem! J-j-just trying to h-h-hel-" His words are cut short as she climbs on his body, putting her hands on his arms and knee's on his legs, pinning him down.

"Let me thank you…" She then sits on his lower body as she pulls his head closer. Red cannot move due to her weight, and watches as she brings her face closer to his. As their masks are inches away from each other, Blue can feel Red's frantic breathing on her as she pulls him into a long, deep kiss. Red tries to escape her loving grasp, yet with no avail. She dominates his tongue, pressing against it and using it in her will. After finally letting go, a trail a saliva leaving their lips, as she stares at his chest.

"That's just one part of your gift~" She puts a hand on his chest begins to stroke him. He caresses his body with her hand as she runs her fingers along his stomach. This pleases him, as he begins to get hard. Blue notices the excitement from Red and begins to tease him.

"Do you like being pet? Like a dog? Do you want me to put you on a lease and tell you to roll over? I bet you'd like that…" Her tone turning seductive.

"N-no! It just, um, n-nothing!" She chuckles at his statement.

"Alright then, I'll show you much of a pervert you really are." Then she begins to place her other hand on his crotch, running her finger along bulge, feeling him as he gets harder and harder. Each them excites him more and more.

"Getting excited down there? It's okay…" She continues move as faster pace, rubbing her hands against his hard dick.

"See? I'm teasing and you're already rock hard." Red looks away as he blushes even more.

"W-well…I've never really…Done it….." Blue grins at hearing the statement. She loved seeing him like, he looked like a little embarrassed boy, which only fueled her lust.

"Don't be embarrassed! I'll let you feel good, but first you have to make me feel good." She then proceeds to take of her pants, before removing her panties. Red watches as her panties slip of her thick thighs.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Asks Red before she get up and plants herself on his face, using his face as a seat.

"Huh?!" muffles Red as Blue lowers herself onto him.

"Relax. All you have to do is use your tongue…" She continues to sit on his face, waiting for him to get the message. Red tries to push her off, while saying some muffled words. She of course ignores him as she shakes her lower body on his face. After a while, he gives in and he begins to lick her innermost parts, rubbing his tongue along her clint.

"Ahh…Yeah just like that…" He continues to lick her woman hood, moving his tongue in her as she moans, he could her taste juices as he dug his tongue deeper and deeper, until she climaxed on him. She removes herself from his face and lays next to him.

"Good boy…" She pets Red's head as he gasps for air.

"You deserve a reward for that…" She then begins to remove his pants, as his rock hard dick escapes the clutches of his underwear.

"Aww… What a cute dick!" Red continues to blush hearing this statement, he looks away again in dismay.

"U-um, yeah. T-Thanks…" Blue giggles at his stammering.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" She rubs her foot against dick, as it twitches in anticipation. Wedging it between her toes, she begins to jerk him off. Moving her toes up and down as his dick twitches in pleasure, Red is continues to gain a sensual feeling as waves of pleasure hit him.

"Aren't you a bit perverted? Getting off at my feet~"

"No! I-I'm not a pervert!" Blue continues to giggle at these remarks.

"Alright then, let's see about this~" She then begins to unbutton her tunic, as her breasts were soon exposed. She was a nice C-cup, with a pink bra covering them.

"Do you want to feel them? I can let you, just tell me you're a pervert." Red begins to sweat a bit.

"Um, I-I'm um, oh geez…" Blue then pounces on Red, shoving her breasts in his face. She stares at him with a sinful smile. Red tries to escape as her soft breasts keep him trapped. He then stops for air Blue rubs her breasts on his face.

"C'mon say it. I know you want to. Say it and I can make you feel sooo goooood~" Red submits into her as he says the words.

"I-I'm a pervert, I'm a p-pervert…" Says Red in a low tone. Blue grins as she hears this.

"Louder."

"I'm a d-dirty pervert." At this point Red doesn't care anymore. All he can think about anymore is how much he wants to feel her, how much he wanted to taken by her…

"Beg for me to let you touch my breasts. Beg like a dog." Red can feel her soft breasts on his face, he begins to sweat a bit more. Why was he doing this to himself, it was incredibly degrading, yet he wanted to feel her so bad, he didn't care. Nothing mattered than her.

"Please, let me feel your nice breasts. M-m-master…" These last words surprise Blue. She was a bit shocked at how submissive he was to her, how much she had gotten to him. She grins as she stares at her "pet".

"Good boy, I should reward you for being so well, pet~" She unhooks her bra, letting her breasts hang. She lowers herself to place her boobs on his hard dick. She slaps them on each side before titfucking him slowly. Red moans as her breasts fill him with a pleasure he had never known. He could feel her soft breasts as they wrapped his dick, they moved up and down in a unison as her nipples caressed his tip.

"Tell me how perverted you are…~" She continues to titfuck him, going faster and faster. She moves her breasts in a less fluid motion due to the speed, yet still just as effective. She can feel some precum on her tits, this only motivates her to go faster.

"I'm such a dirty pervert, that I want to cum all over your tits…" He can feel himself reaching his climax, trying to hold it back in.

"Hmm… Let me help you…" She then begins to sensually kiss and lick his dick, sending more pleasure. She plants her lips on his tip, while sliding her tongue all over it. At this point Red can't hold it in anymore, it feels too good.

"Ahh….I'm gonna-"His words are cut short as he cums, shooting his hot load all over her mask and tits, a nice creamy layer covering them.

"Ohh, you came a lot didn't you~" Red takes gasps of air he lays down. After all that, he was exhausted. He was barely able to move a muscle, much less move with Blue on him. He soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Blue stared at his body while he closed his eyes, petting his head while holding him.

"I'll let you take a break. After all, you were such a good boy~"

…

Red slowly opened his eyes as he woke up, he felt his blanket covering body and the soft cushions of the couch. He yawned as he looked around, he was on his couch as with his blanket, the T.V. on. He must have fallen asleep on the couch during the storm, it was all a dream. He looked out his window and could see dark gray clouds and raindrops pounding the window. The storm hadn't died down at all. As he adjusted himself he could feel, something holding him down? He looked and realized he was being held with two arms as if here were a teddy bear. He realized that soft couch he was sitting felt a little squishy, and that he was sitting on a lap, he looked up to see Blue, watching the T.V., before she looked down and greeted him cheerfully with a smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead, you were knocked out cold after last night~" She leaned her head down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You don't remember last night? We had lots of fun~" She chuckled at that remark as if it were a pun.

"Oh, Wow… We…Did it?" Red asked in a nervous tone. He couldn't imagine him doing with someone, never less a girl with this type of body or upbeat personality.

"Of course silly!" She hugged him closer as she rested her breasts on his head. She began to stroke his stomach as she snuggled with him on the couch. Red felt very… cozy. He kind of liked the idea of being a live teddy if it felt this nice. Her body was soft and warm, and he liked it when she cuddled with him, how comfy she made him feel.

"You said something last night that interested me…"

"Huh? What did I say? Did I say something stupid? What happened last night is kind of foggy…" She chuckled a bit.

"Oh no, nothing wrong, it's just you called me, 'Master'…" Red got a bit embarrassed when he heard that, and started to blush.

"I'm not that type, of person- I swear! I don't really kno-"His words are cut short as a finger meets his lips, shushing him.

"I told you, stop denying yourself. You meant what you said, didn't you? That's alright…" She began to dig her hand in his pants, wrapping her fingers around his member.

"Let me be your 'master'. Isn't that what you want?" She began to stroke him slowly, making him more and more erect, while she began to pet his head slowly. Red was once again caught in her grasp of pleasure. Yet this time, he felt no urge escape.

"Ohh…Ahh…" Moaned Red as he was violated by Blue. He slowly began to feel climax arise.

"Ahh… if you don't stop… I'll cum soon…"

"Go ahead, I give you permission." She began to stroke him faster as his dick twitched in her hands. She then picked Red up and laid him down her lap.

"H-hey, this feels, nice…" Blue stared at his eyes as she continued to stroke him. Red in a certain way, look liked a child in his current position, this just seemed to turn Blue on more. She brought her face to Red's and brought him to another deep kiss while he was jerked off. The pleasure was too much as he shot his cum all over her hand. She released him from her kiss as she stared at mess.

"Good boy…" She then laid down face up as began to spread her legs.

"Go on… Make me feel good…" Red walked to her as he stared down at her body. He hadn't had much of an idea what to do.

"I'll help you. Undress me first…" Red went forward and slowly unbuttoned her pants, before sliding them down her legs. As he revealed her exposed lower body, with white silk panties being the only thing covering her.

"Take it off. Then we get to the fun part~" Red went forward and slowly slid down her panties as they went down her thighs.

"There you go. Now come to me…" Red slowly walked to her as he positioned himself. He grabbed her hips as he gave her look.

"A-are you sure about this?" Blue gave a confirmed nod. After finally preparing he inserted himself into her. A moan escaped her lips as she as she closed her eyes.

"Ahh-"She moaned as Red thrusted deeper and deeper into her, taking breaths as he felt her pussy tighten around his hard dick, massaging it with pleasure. He thrusted deeper and faster into her, entering the deep areas of her womb, but it wasn't enough, Blue wanted more.

"More..." She wrapped her legs around his body as she forced him deeper, making him go even farther in her. Red could do nothing but let her body pleasure him as she forced him more and more. Blue allowed moans to escape her lips as she continued to get more and more aroused. She wanted control, she wanted more.

"Ohh…Ahh…Come here you~" She grabbed Red as he was pulled down into her body. His breasts caught in his face as he caught in a lovemaking hug. He was no longer in control, it was all her. Felt her body as more pleasure was sent up his body, plus the soft, squishy feeling of her breasts on his body made him only submit more. He felt a climax approaching rather quickly.

"I'm gonna cum again…real soon…." Spoke Red through hasty breaths. He couldn't slow down if he wanted to, plus Blue showed no signs of slowing down at all.

"We'll do it…together…" She increased the pace rapidly, slamming Red into her at such speeds, forcing more pleasure upon him, each thrust bringing them closer and closer to a climax.

"Ahh…I'm gonn-"Before Red could finish, Blue brought Red's face into her which led to another deep kiss, as they both climaxed into each other. Their juices intertwined into Blue's womb as her lips left Red's. Blue let out collective breaths as she tried to catch her breath along with Red. She stared into Red as he laid on her chest, using her breasts as a pillow. He was knocked out cold. She was a bit concerned for him, he barely had any energy for their lovemaking sessions. She smiled however, as it would give her more time to "train" him. She found him adorable when he slept, how he took tiny little puffs of air in as he breathed. She grabbed the blanket and put it over them before cuddling with Red. She curled up with his body, using him a sort of teddy bear as she to, slept.

…

…

…

Red walked into the house as he carried some groceries, rain poured hard onto him as he closed the door.

"You're home! Did you get the things?" Said Blue as she walked up and hugged Red tightly, packing him into her breasts. Red simply blushed a bit, it never got old.

"Yeah I got everything. There's a big storm outside, glad I made it."

"Good thing you did, or else you would've gotten blown away." She teased. Red sighed as he took the groceries to the kitchen, placing them on the counter. Blue walked behind as she noticed his soaking wet clothes. She grinned as an idea came to mind.

"You're soaked. I should get you changed."

"Oh no its fine. I'll just change myself." Blue chuckled at him. Red knew what she wanted, and what she wanted, she got.

"Don't be silly, let's get you changed." She picked him up and carried him into the bedroom as she placed him on the ground. "Here go into the closet and get undressed. I'll get you some clothes." Red simply obeyed as he went into the closet and promptly shut the closet door behind him, as he undressed. He peeked out of the closet as to see a bit of a sight. It was blue, fully naked as she laid on the bed.

"O-oh. I didn't know you were changing as well…"

"Don't be embarrassed, come into bed with me, you must be tired after a long day of working." Red promptly laid in the bed as he soon grabbed and forced into Blue's soft breasts as she hugged him.

"I guess it's the time again. Hehe." Red spoke as he prepared for their daily lovemaking session. She usually milked him dry whenever he was home, going rough on him as to increase his endurance. On some nights however, they simply cuddled naked, embracing each other in their warmth.

"Blue, I love you…" Blue looked down as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Red. Come here you." They snuggled away on the stormy day, much the day they first met.

 **Well here is the first official chapter of this. This took awhile to write, as I kinda rewrote the thing and inserted some more details. Write in the reviews or PM me what Shyguy/Shygal pairing you want? Be sure to leave a review as it makes me a better writer.**


End file.
